


Fair Folk Prefer Poets

by Annjo_Wolfe



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic), Original Work
Genre: Inspired by..., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annjo_Wolfe/pseuds/Annjo_Wolfe
Kudos: 5





	Fair Folk Prefer Poets

In elsewhere university you come to learn

to speak of them with respect,

the creatures we fear that walk our halls

\--the fair folk, the gentry, by iron, salt or prayer.

Never give out your true name.

some go their whole time here seeing nothing.

Don’t tell me you see nothing,

for you have a lot to learn,

there is power in a name

and one should treat it with respect.

Almost always you can find help from a prayer

but after dark it’s no use; for danger stalks the halls.

But not all dangers stalk the halls,

outside you shouldn’t fear nothing.

Befriending a crow is better than a prayer

and from them there is much to learn,

but they also deserve the same respect

as the fair folk we don’t name.

Remember; there are things we can’t name,

and something terrible sleeps far below these halls.

That the staff deserve your trust and respect,

because they come here to protect us when we know nothing

and from their secret quests and long pasts there is much we can learn.

If you want to escape from elsewhere they can answer your prayer.

Elsewhere is the world beyond and escape will take more than a prayer.

The way to elsewhere is unknown and no gentry can give a name.

But from the tales of those who escaped we can learn

that it is much worse that what stalks our halls.

A world beyond the university to a place of nothing

and if you go there, they won’t give you their respect.

So head my warnings; don’t try to gain their respect,

and if you make a deal, also make a prayer.

The forest goes on forever into nothing

and the staff are here to protect you from those I won’t name,

beware the floating lights in the halls

and hopefully you’ll live long enough to learn.

Remember to learn from forgotten prayers

And respect your true name.

Survive these halls to be afraid of nothing.


End file.
